


how to deal with being kidnapped, by john sheppard

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Day Dreaming, Drabble, Gen, Humor, John's always in trouble, Kidnapping, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets kidnapped....again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to deal with being kidnapped, by john sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_Words** using the prompt "another fine mess."

John was used to this, being held captive by natives looking to scourge Atlantis’ goods. He learned to keep calm, using the forced stillness by the ropes tied around him he relaxed. However he was incredibly bored, there was not a single hint of interaction not even someone to torture him. 

Minutes felt like days making the situation terrible. 

He closed his eyes pretending he was flying the jumper, racing through the air like a comet in hopes time would go quicker. 

It did work. By the time busted Ronon down the door with his gun, John was fast asleep.


End file.
